


Rent

by fyrbyrd



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Nail wanted to pay his rent as Piccolo had once threatened.
Relationships: Piccolo/Nail
Kudos: 2





	Rent

**Author's Note:**

> Another from AFF.

A dying power,’ thought Piccolo as he flew towards the fight with Frieza. ‘It better not be Gohan'. He flew down to the owner of that dying power. “He looks like me, could be worse I guess. This guy’s definitely seen better days.”

The downed Namek answered him, ”Yeah you can say that again. What a drag huh? Hey, it’s you, so the earthlings got to make their wishes. I love it.”

“I see. Well if you know me then you know that I’m out of time. I’m quite sure that we’ve never met before, but I’m kind of glad your beating hasn’t made you lose your sense of humor. You take good care of yourself my friend.” Piccolo moved to leave.

Nail called out, “Wait a sec.” Piccolo stopped and turned to look at him. “I can sense your great power but I just don’t think it’s going to be enough.”

“We’ll see.” Piccolo began to walk off.

“If only you had come back as your original self, you could have beaten Frieza for sure.”

“What!” He turned back quickly and moved to where Nail lay.

“I fought him. I know how strong he is.”

“So if I united with Kami I’d have what I need right now. How ironic, he’s probably laughing so hard that we could hear him all the way from earth,” said Piccolo

Nail forced an eye open. “No you’re wrong. Nobody wants you to win as much as Kami does. His very survival depends on it.”

‘Kami.’ Piccolo was remembering. Kami had said, “Piccolo we are one.”

Piccolo shrugged off the memories, “Well it’s too late now at any rate and I think I would rather die than unite with that old geezer anyhow.”

“Well unite with me then,” said Nail.

“Hmm?”

“It’s the only help we can give. Sad but true I’m the last warrior left on Namek.”

“You are? That’s just great,” Piccolo was disappointed.

“I know. But if we unite you’ll be much stronger than you are right now.”

“I appreciate the offer I guess, but there’s just not enough room inside of me for the both of us.”

“Ah your ego’s too big huh?”

Piccolo continued, “I’d better be… going now. Sorry I can’t help.”

“Not by yourself you can’t. But with me you can. I’m not trying to trick you brother. Please I’m just trying to help you out. You are one of us. We have to work together. Frieza’s just too strong. If we don’t use every scrap of what we have to fight him, then we’re done for.”

“Will I still be me?”

“For the most part, yes. Sure you’ll notice a difference at first, but who knows you might find it to your liking.”

Piccolo could feel the power Frieza was exerting; it was enough to sway him. “Hmm why not, all right, you’re on,” he knelt down beside Nail. “But if I don’t like it you’re out understand me.”

“Man you’re too much. Just wait you’ll be begging to keep me around,” laughed Nail painfully.

“Yeah right. I doubt that now tell me what to do quick,” he answered putting his hand on Nail’s arm.

“Right. Just… keep… your hand… right there,” he gasped out.

“You can stay until we beat Frieza. After that I’m gonna charge you rent you got that."

Nail laughs, moans and groans issued from both of them as Nail fused with Piccolo, becoming one. Piccolo reveled in the extra strength, and thought nothing of the words he said to Nail as he flew off to do battle with Frieza.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The defeat of Cell had finally brought some peace and Piccolo having decided to remain on the Lookout, now he had a chance to relax and meditate. There didn’t seem to be anything to bother him until he thought he was beginning to hear a little niggling voice in his head.

He set himself to concentrate further on his meditating, determined to ignore whatever it was.  
Of course it wasn’t as simple as that. 

“Oh come on, it’s been a long time since your beat Frieza… You’ve beaten several others since then… Can’t I pay my rent now?”

His eyes jerked open, “Rent?”

“Oh good, I got your attention at last. You’ve been listening to the old man too much to hear me.”

“You?”

“You can’t mean you really have forgotten about me. I gave you everything I had.”

“Oh yeah, Nail. What do you want now?”

“Let’s say I’ve been feeling a little left out, and you did say you’d be charging rent, and I have been here quite a while.”

“I was just being smart you know.”

“Maybe, but wouldn’t my companionship for a little while be like paying my rent?”

“Companionship?”

“Yeah, talk to me. I don’t get out much anymore.”

Piccolo couldn’t help it, he laughed at that.

“So what do you want to talk about?”

“How about sex?”

Piccolo began to choke and that was the end of that conversation for a while.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Piccolo worked very hard to avoid the voice in his head, and eventually it did indeed stop. Of course that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try getting the Namek’s attention in other ways. 

Dende could see that his friend’s meditation was wavering at times, so he came out to see what was wrong.

“Hey Piccolo, is everything all right with you?” he asked with Mister Popo right behind him.

An eye opened and there was a toothy grimace from the larger Namek. “I’m fine,” he growled.

“Really, but you see little…tense.”

Piccolo unclasped his legs and landed on the ground, “I said I was fine, must I go somewhere else to get some peace around here!”

Dende stepped back at the other’s obvious anger, but then he saw something else. “Does it have something to do with that?” He pointed.

Piccolo looked down to where Dende was pointing and realized that he had an erection.

“It is a muscle reaction, and no it is not bothering me.”

“But something is obviously bothering you, the whole Lookout has been rocking lately, and then you have…that. There must be something disturbing your meditation to bring about a… muscle reaction like that. I understand from our human friends that it can result from sexual thought, but that can’t be the case with you.”

“What do you mean that can’t be that case with me!” he roared.

Both Dende and Popo jumped back, “Well ah….I mean…I’ve never….”

“You don’t have voices in your head, whispering obscene things at you all the time.”

“Obscene… Kami?”

“No! Not Kami, that idiot brother of yours.”

“Nail? Obscene? But he was…a pure warrior.”

“Pure, even when I merged with him his words were very…suggestive.”

Dende looked totally confused. “Why would Nail be saying obscene things to you anyway? There’s not a lot you could do about it.”

Piccolo said under his breath, “Oh he has plans.”

“What was that?” asked Dende.

“Nothing. Just see if there’s a way to shut him up, Kami’s no help, seems to sleep a lot the old bastard.”

“Piccolo!” Dende seemed scandalized by what the other Namek had said.

“Uh, sorry, um I forget… I just want Nail to stop doing what he’s doing.”

“I can’t think of any way to do that. I’m not sure how these mergers really work, you’re the only Namek I’ve ever known to have done it. What does Nail want anyway?”

“None of your business.”

Again Dende was confused. “Then how am I to help you?”

Piccolo realized the younger was right, so he decided to say it, “Sex.”

“Sex?”

“Sex. He wants sex.”

“But… you can’t.”

“There is a way.”

“Oh,” if Dende could have turned another color, he would have. “So I gather that you are against it?”

“Of course I’m against it!”

“Oh, okay. Then I can’t see how I can help you,” said Dende and he turned to made a hasty retreat. Popo hot on his heels.

“Dammit!” groaned Piccolo. He hadn’t meant to say any of that to the younger Namek, it just all came out. 

He looked down at the erection still making a bulge in his pants. Why did Namek’s have to have such an organ if they did not reproduce with it like humans and Saiyans did?

‘Because it’s fun,’ came the voice in his head.

“How the hell, would you know anyway?” snapped out Piccolo.

‘I know you’ve seen animals do it, and a few times you’ve even seen humans do it. And with that hearing of ours you’ve heard them do it. It sounds so good.’

“Shut up you bastard! I do not want to hear anymore from you.”

‘But your body is saying so much more than that.’

“Dammit!” Piccolo leaped into the air and flew off away from the Lookout in hopes of not have his anger disturb the place again. He was, and had embarrassed Dende enough.

Maybe he’d be able to find somewhere where he could fight against the persistent bastard on Earth. He finally landed at a place familiar to him. Then concentrating he performed his split form technique picturing one of the halves as Nail as he did so.

Soon the two Namek’s were facing each other.

“Oh wow! I’m free. You do want me to—“ He was shut up rather violently from a punch to his face. “Wad ya do that for—“ another punch got the other side of his face.

“This is what I do in my split form, I fight, and I wanted to fight you,” said Piccolo and he let fly again. Nail was not even defending himself. But he soon began to dodge the other as he came at him.

“Ah come on, you said you wanted me to pay rent I think sex is a whole lot better than fighting,” said Nail.

Piccolo got in a few hard punches which sent him to the ground, “Yeah and how would you know?”

“Male on male sex is practiced on this planet… Kami could see all you know… when he wanted to.”

Piccolo growled and pounced on him straddling him to punch him in the face.

“Yeah, that’s it… Like that.”

Piccolo suddenly realized his position and jumped away.

“Awww. Haven’t you ever seen Vegeta checking out Goku’s ass, he did you know.”

Piccolo shot at him and pulled him from the ground throwing him into the air and attacking him. Still Nail did not defend.

“Fight me, you bastard!” He again hit Nail to the ground.

“I’d rather have you fuck me with that magnificent hard organ of yours,” came the answer once the dust cleared.

Piccolo stopped in his tracks. “What?”

“Oh got your attention with my dirty talk again. Yes, I want you to fuck me. I can pay the rent I owe you that way, and I’d enjoy it too.”

Piccolo landed on the ground, “I’d much rather fight you.”

“Sure that is fun. But sex is better.”

“How would you know!”

“Because it looks like it would, you want me to show you some more pictures in your head?”

“No! I’ve had enough of your…images.”

“Then try the real thing. I want you to.”

“Why?”

“Because we can.”

Piccolo stood there confused. Nail lifted himself up and crawled over to the other Namek. “I once told you that you’d be begging to keep me around, let me show you how.” He had stopped in front of Piccolo his face at groin height looking up at the other.

Piccolo looked down at the beaten up face and remembered seeing it like it was before after Nail had been beaten by Frieza.

“Please. I want to please you. I know I could please you,” he reached up a hand and cupped it over the erection that was still there, “Your body is telling you that it wants this.”

Piccolo looked down at him, at the hand on his stiffened organ; it wasn’t as if he hadn’t had reactions like this before. Even he had caught himself checking out Goku’s ass on occasion…

The organ twitched in Nail’s hand, he smiled, “See, you want to try it.”

Nail got up on his knees and reached for the sash at Piccolo’s waist, beginning to unwind it. Once free he tossed it away, then stood, running his hands up the other’s body and around his neck, “Come on Piccolo, I’m here for the taking.”

Tempted beyond reason Piccolo suddenly lifted his hands and grabbed Nail’s head pulling him into a hard kiss, forcing his tongue into the other’s mouth. He’d observed enough of Yamcha’s porn collection to know what to do, even if Nail was a male, and Yamcha’s videos weren’t about that. For his part Nail opened his mouth to Piccolo’s assault delighted that he had finally gotten to the other. Since the time he had seen Piccolo hovering over him, he knew he wanted him, even if he had effectively ceased to have a body afterwards. When he had discovered that Piccolo knew how to do the split form technique, he knew he had found a way to get what he wanted. And the rent bit was a perfect excuse to get at the other Namek.

Nail took the opportunity to push off the sleeves of Piccolo’s clothing. Piccolo pulled back from the kiss and allowed the cloth to slide off of him, allowing Nail to nuzzle at his neck and follow the clothing downward, making sure it slipped off the other’s body to lay pooled at his feet. Even as he nuzzled he felt Piccolo undoing his sash and letting it fall, then push at his sleeves so that his matching clothing would slide down as well. Then Nail was kissing him down his body, getting down on his knees to pay attention to the erection standing proudly between his legs. The moment the other’s lips wrapped around it, he groaned and grabbed the other’s head rubbing over the baldness and playing with the sensitive antennae. Nail moaned at that touch, humming over the cock in his mouth, making Piccolo throw his head back in pleasure. Nail was sucking on him and he was encouraging him by rubbing his antennae. Soon his hips began to move wanting to move further into that wondrous mouth that sent such surges through his body, the waves of pleasure forcing moans and groans from his mouth. How had he ever wanted to stop this from happening? It felt so good, better than any hard fight he’d fought before… well almost...but it a different way. He was holding Nail’s head hard as he thrust into his mouth, the other taking all of him in and his throat constricting around him until he felt a tightening of the twin sacks beneath the cock that he had never felt before that had him roar out a thundering cry that must have shook the surrounding area and he felt a liquid leave his cock and surge down Nail’s throat. He pulled back as his legs threatened to give way and collapsed on his back thankfully onto a grassed surface.

When his vision cleared he looked up to see Nail smiling down at him, “Now didn’t that feel good?”

“What the hell did you do to me?”

“You came, my friend.”

“Came?”

“Yes, right down my throat too. Best tasting liquid I’ve ever drank.”

“What!”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I’d rather you came again, only when we are joined this time.”

“Joined?”

“Yes, as in sex. That was just oral sex. Now we can try anal sex.”

“Anal sex?”

“Yes. You put your cock inside me, and besides my mouth the only other orifice I have to offer you is my anus. Humans… and Saiyans do it.”

“Saiyans?”

“Well, they could if they followed through on their needs, anyway.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Nail rolled his eyes, “Don’t worry about it. Just think about something tighter than my throat to have your cock inside of.” Then he reached down to rub at Piccolo’s antennae. Piccolo closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation, feeling his cock react to what was being down to him, and then Nail’s lips touched his again and he opened his mouth to welcome him in reaching up to run a hand over the other’s shoulders, realizing that the other’s clothing was gone. They were both naked and with the rubbing the need to be inside Nail was growing.

“Oh big boy, I just love it when you get excited, you grow to such…lengths. Hmm mm, just what I need.”

“How did you get like this?”

“Like what?”

“Wanting…this.”

Nail laughed. “I kept pure on Namek, it helped for me to concentrate my powers. Before you came along I was the strongest warrior on Namek. Now there is no Namek, well there is New Namek, but I’m not talking about that, and there is of course, no me except in you. And now I want you in me. I want to have what I long denied myself, and there is only you I can do that with.” His hand found the length he was talking about and began to stroke it.

“Because I’m a Namek?”

“No, because you are you, like I said I fell for you the moment I saw you. Hell, I gave my life for you didn’t I? Can’t you do this for me?”

“But you aren’t real; you are a part of me.”

“Do I feel like a part of you right now?” He stroked a little harder.

“Oh, gah, no, why have I had no interest in anything like this before?”

“And how many Namekians have you been around in your lifetime?”

Piccolo moaned as Nail manipulated him, “I see.” Then he pushed against Nail so that he landed on his back and leaned over him, he ran his hand down Nail’s flank and slid under his buttock to the crevice there. “We have very little waste in our bodies, and yet like the others it comes out here when it needs to. And you say you will find pleasure if I place myself inside there?”

“Oh yeah, I’ve seen other Namek’s do it at home, and they were pleasured by it. Hell they even used to joke that I was so pure and didn’t know what I was missing. So come on big boy, you know you want me.”

“Damn right,” said Piccolo and he attacked Nail’s mouth. 

Something seemed to take over then, he began to kiss and lick and bite and touch the body of the male beneath him. In some ways the body did feel like his own, very much like his own, but the voice that came out of it was definitely Nail’s and he was inhabiting it And Piccolo wanted it, he wanted Nail. Nail started making noises that were very interesting to his ears. He wanted to hear more.

He licked and sucked his way down to Nail’s organ, taking it into his hand, the sounds increased, so he decided to try what Nail had done to him before, the sounds escalated. He clasped the other’s hips holding him down when he tried to thrust deeper into the willing mouth. That was not what Piccolo wanted; he let the organ slip from his mouth, hearing the gasps of protest. He smiled; Nail was going to learn that he could play the game too.

“Ah, come on Piccolo don’t tease.”

“Why not, you’ve teased me for a long time now.”

“If you would’ve just listened to me, we could have had this a lot sooner.”

Again Piccolo smiled and wrapped his hand around Nail’s cock, “Enough, you wanted this let’s get on with it.” Then he took the other’s mouth pushing his tongue in deep, his hand rubbing, before moving down to cup his balls, feeling the liquid within roll around at his touch. Again the sounds were emitting around their mouths, a little muted as he refused to dislodge his tongue from Nail’s throat. The hand left them and moved down further, reaching for the hole again before pushing a finger inside it, it felt smooth and velvety in there and he was easily able to push his way all the way in with very little trouble. He pulled it out and added another, this too went inside easily, so each time he pulled out he pushed another finger in until all four were lodged within. Finally he withdrew his tongue and Nail immediately arched back and he felt a pressure on his fingers inside the warmth of Nail’s body. When Nail came back down he pushed his legs further apart.

“Oh Kami, more please,” said Nail.

Piccolo grimaced, “Did you have to say that?”

“Oh, oh ah, what else…can I say?”

“Use the Earthling name if you must invoke a deity, or better yet, I want to hear you cry out my name. I intend to prove to you that I am better than any deity.”

“Oh Gods, yes.”

Piccolo smiled and moved so that he was between Nail’s legs, then he pulled his fingers from Nail’s ass, “Ready for me?”

“I’ve been ready since the day I met you.”

“Hn,” said Piccolo as he lined himself up and pushed inside the body of the other all the way to the hilt. Nail moaned as he was filled by the other, nerve receptors in the channel firing off to his pleasure center, telling him that this was a very pleasurable thing to do. Then Piccolo began to move in and out of him, getting those sounds he wanted to hear again, along with words like ‘oh yeah, again, more, harder.’ And the same pleasure receptors in Piccolo’s cock were telling his brain that what he was doing was really good too. If Nail had not have pushed him the way he did, he might never have found that fact out. Never had he felt this much pleasure, no wonder the humans were so fixated on it. Maybe his race did not need this kind of sex to reproduce, but as a form of pleasure, there was none better, even the best fight couldn’t compare… well almost.

Piccolo took his time, knowing that they both were enjoying it, and with their years of training, they certainly had the stamina for it. And it even felt like a good form of exercise anyway, maybe he would do this again. As it was he realized that some time had passed as they kept at it, Nail seemed to be tiring, his hands slipping down from Piccolo’s shoulders where they had planted themselves when he had entered. Any words he made were incoherent, and his cries were quieter, but still there. So Piccolo pulled back and rammed in harder like Nail was calling for him to do and at the same time he began to speed up. Doing this seemed to be telling his brain something, because he could feel a buildup in his balls as if they were ready to explode. Then he felt a rush of liquid against his lower belly and the cavern around his cock clamped down on him and the explosion happened then and there, he felt the liquid rush from his cock and into Nail, and then he heard it, his name, shouted as loud as Nail could cry, and he came to a stop over the other Namek. He looked down into the other’s glazed eyes and smiled, damn that had been good. No, better than good, what was it he’d heard Vegeta say once. ‘Fucking fantastic.’

Reluctantly he pulled himself out and rolled onto his back beside the other, ”So how often do you want to pay your rent?”

“I suppose daily is out of the question?”

Piccolo smiled as he reabsorbed his other half and lay there looking up at the sky. “Daily sounds good to me.”

THE END


End file.
